Cracking the Apple
by NeverendingOcean
Summary: Everyone has a story behind their behavior, and why would Iris's Emolga be any different? Unable to embrace her past, Emolga finds herself stuck. Will she be able to break free with the help of Snivy and Oshawott? Will they even be willing to lend a hand? (Please no flames! Constructive criticism please!)


**Well first of all, I do not own anything, including the Pokemon! I'm planning around 5 chapters with a very very slight tinge of LethalAttractionShipping (don't expect much on the romantic side) with Snivy and Oshawott interaction, since I loved those three so much. This is my first time writing, and it's really quite embarrassing .. But reviews are welcomed and so is constructive criticism. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so please enjoy! Please no FLAMES!**

**Normal dialogue: **"..." **and Thoughts:** _"..italicized..."_

**Cracking the Apple**

**Chapter One: Late Night Thoughts**

"Good job, Emolga! Now, return and get a good night rest!" yelled Iris.

The black squirrel felt the red beam of her pokeball beckon her back into its container. Its dimensions were quite small but it still had a comfortable feel. It looked exactly how it looked on the outside and the walls were still stiff and sturdy. It's a miracle considering how a single pokemon can shrink enough to fit in. Emolga curled up into a ball, exhausted after an entire day's worth of training yet not sleepy enough to fall asleep.

"Tch, I wasn't even allowed to use Volt Switch and switch back into my comfy pokeball…"

It has been a few months since Emolga has joined Iris's team and finally learned how to generally not get into trouble with the gang. However, lately, Emolga has barely been getting enough sleep at night and always ended up napping whenever she could during the daytime, which was unfortunately training time. Emolga turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, reflecting back onto the past.

"_It really took me awhile to finally learn the ropes around here. Who knew that the rules around here were so different from the wild?"_

She chuckled hollowly, her voice echoing against the walls of the pokeball. She could have closed her eyes and hear her many siblings' voices chirping annoyingly into her head, telling her of the wonders of the world while she was confined to her tree since she herself was incapable of leaving.

_"Argh.. don't go there, Emolga!"_

The squirrel shook her head, trying to rid her head of those thoughts. She felt like she has been trying to run away from her past for too long, unwilling to embrace it with open arms. It seemed so much easier to run away like a coward, or to retreat back into her comfortable ball, then to confront her opponent head-on and to leave someone else to do the dirty work for her. She was not fond of being reminded of her past however, there was one pokemon which always reminded her of it.

_"Snivy."_

Snivy was the opposite of her; cool, calm, serious, and poised, and reminded her of her oh-so perfect siblings. Emolga felt the knot of unease tighten and tried to loosen it by thinking of different things; anything to get rid of unease inside of her.

_"Your mind really needs to stop wandering! You need to think about something else, anything! Like… like… apples! You can't go wrong with apples! Their juicy, red, exterior and its succulent, ripe, sweet interior…"_

Emolga smiled and closed her eyes, sighing in happiness. Apples were always her comfort and never failed to provide her happiness, not to mention satisfaction to her taste buds and stomach. Even the mere mention of an apple made her mouth water, leaving her to fantasize the deliciousness of those juicy red fruits. She laughed internally once again…

_"Isn't a bit sad how my only comfort is inanimate objects of food?" _

The black rodent sighed. It was thoughts like these that made her so restless at night. Emolga's mind could always be entertained by the slightest tinge of a memory and could spend countless hours reflecting about it. She couldn't help but look back into her past, where she had made so many mistakes and errors, which made her want to slap her head upside down. If only she could go back into the past… Her heart yearned so much to go back into the past and prevent her from her mistakes in the past with the gang and back at home, but her mind was wiser.

_"You can't change the past. Remember that. You must live with it as punishment." _

Despite her mind was telling her to have a reality check, she felt her heart still hoping to make it better. Maybe she was too late to change the past, but what if she can change the present? She wasn't too fond with her current situation at the moment. Most of the pokemon were unwilling, or were too scared to be her friends since they were wary of her deceptiveness and naughtiness, and Snivy seemed to disapprove her very existence. Her only potential friends were an over-hyper Axew with such a childish mind and Oshawott…

_"A player who just goes for a pretty face…"_

Emolga frowned. She was personally quite content that Oshawott liked her and found him to be cute, but he only liked her for the things that she did not want at all. His boastful nature made her frown and the way he came off onto her so boldly yet awkwardly made her cringe. In the wild, she had seen better attempts of pokemon trying to make a good impression onto her siblings and her. His bravado always seemed to come off to her as fake like plastic. She would rather have a true and genuine pokemon to like her for herself instead of her cute looks… although she wouldn't mind using her supposed cute charm to her advantage. It was just like that saying back home; Only the strong will survive.

_"And the clever."_

Emolga's mind added. She was lucky enough to survive in the big world until she met her future trainer Iris. And it was all thanks to her signature move, Attract. That single move was the only advantage she had over her siblings and made living a breeze. Perhaps she has been relying on it a tad too much… After a minute or two of reflecting, her mind made a new resolution. She will make more friends and will stop relying on her signature move! She will become stronger, despite the hard work that she may have to endure, and will finally have the life she wanted! A life full of love and admiration… with friends and family…

Emolga smiled and felt her eyes flutter for a second. Soon, drowsiness overwhelmed her, and Emolga finally sensed her body loosing up due to fatigue.

_Maybe a miracle can happen…_

Letting that final thought release into her mind and through her heart, she finally found peace and fell asleep for the first time in many weeks.

**Well that's the end of chapter one! I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, since I find my writing quite amateurish. However, I do say, I love Emolga in the BW anime, and I really think that there's another side to her. I'm planning to add in Snivy and Oshawott later into the story as well since I do love them just as much. At the moment, I'm leaning towards the LethalAttracting shipping (EmolgaxOshawott) since I do think they look very adorable together, thank you very much. I'm not much of a huge shipping person, although I am quite fond of a little fluff in a few chapters, so be sure to expect some fluff! I wonder how this is going to turn out... Please feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**(I do not plan to update too often, so sorry to those who anticipate the next chapters! I have a feeling the story won't be too long, maybe about 5 chapters long.)**


End file.
